


A New Page

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around 2355.  A year after the loss of Jack, Picard visits Beverly and Wesley on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Page

“Put your shoes on, sweetie. We’ll get going in a minute,” instructs Beverly to her six year-old son as she reaches for the keypad on the apartment main door, admitting entrance to the unexpected caller to her residence on this Sunday afternoon. 

The young medical resident is surprised to find the captain of the USS Stargazer, and her late husband’s old friend, standing in the threshold. “Oh, Jean-Luc!”

Smiling trepidatiously, Picard extends his hand with a bouquet of flowers. “I apologize for coming over uninvited.”

Shaking her head, Beverly takes a step back and waves him in. “Of course not. Come in.”

“I’m sorry for intruding,” apologizes Picard again, stepping into the small San Francisco apartment as the front door slides closed behind him and he hands Beverly a bouquet of flowers.It had been so long and he cannot refrain his eyes from roaming over her, clad in shorts and a casual pink blouse. 

Accepting the proffered gift, Beverly smiles graciously. “Not at all. I’m happy to see you.”

Wesley comes up behind Beverly and clutches her leg, peering suspiciously at Picard from around his mother’s back. 

Picard nods to the small boy cowering behind Beverly. “Hello, there.”

Gazing up frightfully at his mother, Wesley’s lips tremble. “What happened, Mommy?”

Realization dawning on her, Beverly shakes her head, putting a hand on her son’s head comfortingly. The last time her young son had seen Picard was when they had memorialized Wesley’s father. “Oh, no, sweetie. Everything’s fine. You remember Captain Picard? Captain Picard is my friend. Say ‘Hello’.”

Brown eyes glancing to Picard warily, Wesley appraises the older Starfleet officer cautiously. 

Recognizing the problem, Picard nods. “I just came to pay a social visit. The Stargazer is docked for a week.”

Smiling easily, Beverly runs her hand through Wesley’s short brown hair. “Well, I promised Wesley we could go play in the park. It’s a beautiful day. Would you want to go for a walk?”

 

Smiling lightly, Picard bobs his head. “That sounds lovely.”

Grinning, Beverly backs toward the kitchen. “Perfect. Just let me put these beautiful flowers in a vase and we’ll get moving.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

* *

Beverly watches her six year-old son skipping along a paved path a few feet in front of them, eager to reach the park with a playground. Turning to the older man in his standard duty uniform walking in step beside her as they stride toward the park, Beverly regards Picard in curiosity. “Thank you for the flowers. It’s good to see you. It’s been a very long time.”

“Too long,” whispers Jean-Luc,” falling into step beside Beverly. 

Casting him a knowing look, Beverly bobs her head. “Yes.”

“Well, uh…it’s Mother’s Day. I…uh, I thought perhaps you’d…like some company,” explains Jean-Luc, fumbling over his words. He had realized this morning that it is Mother’s Day and had thought of Beverly alone in her San Francisco apartment with her small son. He had surmised that she may be missing her husband, and figured it would be nice to drop in and bring her flowers. He had isolated himself from the young widow and boy for far too long, consumed in his own guilt over the accident that took the life of Jack Crusher.

Smiling warmly, Beverly reaches for Jean-Luc’s hand. “I’ll always welcome your company. Thank you for thinking about us and stoping by.”

Running his tongue over his dry lips, Picard allows Beverly to lead them down the path. “How are you settling in here on Earth?”

“Good,” answers Beverly, keeping Jean-Luc’s hand in her own as they stroll down the paved path on the sunny Spring afternoon, following Wesley. It had been so long since she had seen him, been so long since she’d felt intimacy that she savours the warmth of his hand, the ease of his presence. “I love my work at Medical. The staff are great. I’m getting to know everyone. Wesley’s in school, he’s thriving, making new friends.”

Picard’s eyes turn to the small boy skipping along ahead of them down the path, anxious to get to the park so he can climb around the play structure. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Do you have plans tonight?” asks Beverly, relinquishing her hold on his hand. “Would you like to have dinner with us?”

Apprehensive, Picard frowns. “I would love to. But, it appears your son…doesn’t care too much for me. I don’t want to impose.”

“Mommy!” Yelling in delight, Wesley looks back at his mother and Picard, pointing ahead at the playground. 

Grinning, Beverly nods her approval to Wesley for him to run ahead to the play structure. “Go on, honey. I’m watching.”

Picard watches as the small boy races ahead to the playground.

Taking Jean-Luc’s hand, Beverly smiles at him warmly. “Have dinner with us. You’ve been gone too long. I’d like you to know Wesley.”

Agreeing, Jean-Luc nods, squeezing her hand in his as they head to the play structure. “I would like that, too.” He had been gone far too long, kept his distance from the Crusher’s the past year, punishing himself for Jack’s accident. But, truthfully, Jean-Luc had missed Beverly. He had missed her terribly.

 

* * *  
PAGE BREAK

* * *

Setting the PADD on the night table next to the small boy’s little bed, Picard perches on the edge of the bed. “Well, I reckon we’re finished here. Time to go to sleep.” They had spent the afternoon in the park, the six year-old thrilled to be running around and climbing the playground. Picard had even gotten roped into pushing the boy on the swing, and, admittedly, he didn’t mind playing with the kid. Picard had been thoroughly content to sit in the sun with Beverly, soaking up the Spring air, drinking in her every word. He couldn’t believe he had lost contact with her for so long. He had watched the sunlight dance across her hair, delighted in the sound of her laugh, and and was pleased that she seemed happy with the life she is creating for herself and her son here. When they had returned to Beverly’s apartment, she had cooked a simple meal, but insisted on real, proper food, pointing out that Picard had been eating replicated meals for months. Picard had enjoyed tinkering around the tiny kitchen with her, feeling far more relaxed and welcomed than he ever would have anticipated. Eating a casual dinner with Beverly and Wesley had felt so natural. After Beverly had given Wesley a bath and gotten him dressed in his pyjamas, Wesley had actually requested Picard read him a bedtime story. Beverly had made to decline on Picard’s behalf, but Picard had easily acquiesced, assuring her it was no trouble. So, Beverly had left Jean-Luc to read Wesley a story while she changed. 

Wesley, head nestled on his pillow and tucked between his bed sheets, stares at Picard questioningly. “You were there when my Daddy died.”

Swallowing hard, Picard bobs his head. “Yes.”

Pursing his lips, Wesley gazes at the older officer with wide brown eyes. “I miss Daddy.”

“I do, too,” admits Jean-Luc hoarsely, his heart breaking. 

Seemingly satisfied, Wesley exhales, his eyes heavy. “Mommy says you’re our friend.”

“Yes, I am,” replies Jean-Luc, recomposing himself. “I hope we can be friends.”

Bobbing his head, Wesley smiles gently. “Okay. I wanna be a Starfleet officer, just like Daddy. Can I be Captain like you some day?”

Entering the tiny bedroom, Beverly folds her arms over her chest, playfully glowering at her son and the captain. “Excuse me? He's only six years-old. Captain, if you’re sending him off to the Academy already don’t you think you should ask his mother first?”

Lips falling into a grin, Jean-Luc watches Beverly slide onto the end of the bed, having changed into a short deep purple terrycloth robe. “Oh, I’m confident young Mr. Crusher will make a fine officer,” teases Picard as Beverly ruffles the boy’s hair. “However, I think it’s best we wait a decade or so before he start any formal training.”

Laughing, Beverly kisses Wesley’s crown. “How about you just stay right here, right the way you are and never get any bigger or any older? Mommy would be okay keeping you here forever.”

Giggling, Wesley hugs his mother soundly. “Mommy!” 

Dropping a last kiss to his forehead, Beverly draws back, pulling the blankets up to his chest. “Goodnight, baby. I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Mommy,” mumbles Wesley, settling into his pillow, his heavy eyes closing.

Beverly motions for Picard to follow her out of the bedroom and they exit silently out into the living area.

“Thank you reading to Wesley,” says Beverly gratefully, reaching for Jean-Luc’s hand.

“Of course,” shrugs Picard simply.

“He had a lot of fun today. Thank you for indulging him.” Beverly lays a hand against Jean-Luc’s chest. 

Clearing his throat, Picard averts his eyes to the ground. “I…uh, I ought to be going. It’s late.”

“Stay for a little night cap?” Beverly runs her hand up his chest to his neck, her blue eyes dancing mischievously as they seek his. 

Lips parting, Jean-Luc gazes at her in bewilderment. “I…I should leave.”

Leaning in, Beverly’s breath warms his lips as she gazes intently into his eyes, hand slipping around his neck. “Please stay? It’s been so long. I’m…I’m lonely, Jean-Luc.”

Groaning, Jean-Luc’s hands drop to her hips, his eyes fixated on hers. “Beverly…”

Grazing her lips with his, Beverly closes the gap between them, aligning their hips. “Jean-Luc, I want you.”

Lips brushing against hers, Jean-Luc’s eyes drift closed as he fights to maintain his control, physically aching. “No, we mustn’t.”

Dejected, Beverly sighs, resting her forehead against his.

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc finds pain and longing behind Beverly’s blue eyes. Cupping her cheek, he touches his lips to hers gently. “Beverly, you’ve no idea…I want this. I…I want you more than anything. I…We can’t. It’s not right.”

“Because of Jack?” asks Beverly softly, her hand still cradling his neck. 

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc whispers hoarsely. “I could never hurt my friend, or you.”

Letting out a long breath, Beverly draws back slightly. “Jean-Luc, I lost my husband over a year ago. Am I supposed to be a widow my entire life? How long are you going to carry around this totally unfounded guilt?”

Sighing audibly, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “I honestly don’t have the answers. I just…I wanted to see you. I missed you. I want to be friends.”

Bringing her hand to his cheek, Beverly strokes his cheek with her index finger, smiling warmly. “I’m glad you came. I want to be friends, too.”

Lightly rubbing her hip, Jean-Luc pulls back marginally. “I should get going. But, I hope we can stay in contact. Can I see you before we depart?”

Dropping her hands, Beverly bobs her head. “Sure.”

“Let’s do dinner,” suggests Picard. “How about the Italian place on 16th where you and Jack always hung out? You can bring Wesley.”

Grinning, Beverly nods. “That sounds perfect.”

Taking both of her hands in his, Jean-Luc grabs her gaze. “I don’t know where we go from here, but I know that you’re too important to me to screw up. I won’t fail you.”

Squeezing his hand, Beverly smiles reassuringly. “It’s okay, Jean-Luc. Let’s just take our time and relax.”

Relieved, Jean-Luc exhales. After a horrendous year , he feels like he and Beverly are finally turning a new page.


End file.
